princeofthievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Thieves Web Series
Welcome to "Prince of Thieves" Wiki While in development, this Wiki is only accessible to moderators for editing, but will be available to a general community once the series launches. Episodes – Characters – Locations – Weapons – Cast Prince of Thieves is an action-drama web series based on the folklore and ballads of Robin Hood. Created by Eric Neal and produced by SIGSALY Entertainment, the series is currently under development, scheduled to be released in 2011. The show takes place in a semi-fictional version of Chicago, Illinois and follows the story of Robin Loxley, a decorated Marine Corps war veteran and marksman, who leads the Merry Men, a band of freedom fighters, to combat the corrupt Sheriff's office terrorizing the low-income neighborhood of Sherwood Forest while seeking to vindicate his father in a conspiracy plot. 670px|center The son of a wealthy business magnate, Robin Loxley grew up enjoying a privileged life. Young Robin exhibited natural athletic ability, excelling at sports in school, and was taught hunting and shooting by his father at an early age. In spite of his sheltered and privileged upbringing, Robin's parents instilled in him a sense of duty and respect toward his fellow man. The Loxley family would frequently entertain their friends, the Fitzwalters, whose daughter Marian became enamored with Robin. They dated until Robin left home for prep school. Graduating prep school, Robin enlisted in the U.S. Marines Corps to serve in the Iraq war, where he met John Little/Little John and Franciscan Friar Tuck. Robin attended sniper school and displayed an almost superheroic gift for sharpshooting. After being deployed for several special assignments, he became a decorated war hero. On his second tour of duty, Robin's mother called him home for a family crisis: His father was to stand trail for securities fraud through his employer, the Loxley Group. The Hood estate was put on the auction block and their family assets frozen. With the help of Marian, now a sharp attorney, Robin probed into the incident and was arrested by the corrupt Sheriff Wendell on trumped up charges. Wendell revealed Robin's father to be a scapegoat in a plot encompassing elected officials and The Loxely Group. Robin escaped custody and hid out in the skid row neighborhood of Sherwood Forest. He found haven in Friar Tuck's church basement and experienced first-hand the plight of the lower-income neighborhood suffering from rampant police corruption, which was somehow connected to his father's plight. Working underground, Robin managed to get throngs of local residents, among them Chris "Much" Miller, who convinced fellow street hustler Will Scarlet, to help turn the neighborhood around. Along with Marian, Tuck, and Little John, they organized a team of freedom fighters, the core of which becoming known as the Merry Men. After a skirmish with cops en masse, more residents took up arms with Robin's team and the Merry Men were joined by quirky folk-rock singer Alan A'Dale. While stealing from the Sheriff's officers and their supporters to give back to the neighborhood, Robin and his team work to uncover the conspiracy that keeps criminal Mayor John Plantagenet in power and his connection to the Loxley Group. As they fight to stay one step ahead of Sheriff Wendell and his heinous Chief Deputy Guy Gisborn, layers unfold to reveal a plot bigger than any of them could have suspected. Peter nikkos.jpg Jeff garretson.jpg Torey adkins.jpg Ken brown.jpg Jeremy Tuite1.jpg Page3.jpg Cj078.jpg Walt Sloan.JPG Clark Lichty2.jpg Kim Bendix.jpg Kirt adam johnson 2.jpg Zamier Metref is an ally of the Merry Men with communcations and electronics expertise, and a former Algerian counterterrorism agent tried, convicted, and later pardoned for treason and manslaughter. Working under deep cover for the Algeria's Counter-espionage Management Unit (DCE), Zamier served two years in prison for creating dirty bombs that were used in a terrorist act without his knowledge.Read more... *Clark Lichty as Robin Hood *Kimberly Bendix as Marian Fitzwalter *Walt Sloan as Sheriff Wendell *Ken Brown as Will Scarlet *Torey Adkins as Little John (rumored) *Troy Pryor as Much *Jeremy Tuite as Alan A'Dale (rumored) *Kirt Adam Johnson as Friar Tuck (rumored) *Peter Nikkos as Zamier Metref (rumored) *Jeff Garretson as Deputy Gisborn (rumored) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:home